There's A First Time For Everything
by AllieSMG
Summary: Their relationship had always been interesting, filled with complexities as they played their seemingly neverending game of cat and mouse. In fact, she didn’t even know what to call what they had. Not a friendship...not more. Oneshot Marshall and Kate fic


**Title: There's A First Time For Everything  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Kate and Edward Mars had always had an interesting relationship. It was filled with complex emotions as they played their seemingly never-ending game of cat and mouse. Oneshot**

As Kate sat staring at the grave in the middle of the jungle, she found herself lost in memories. For someone she hated…_pretended_ to hate, for someone who wanted her in jail…_pretende_d he wanted her in jail, they sure had a lot of interesting times, a lot of firsts together. It was strange. She remembered them all like they were yesterday now that she had time to sit and think.

**Their first conversation –**

_It was the first time she had the courage to go to the police about Wayne._

"_I'm telling you, he beats her almost every night." Kate said firmly, her eyes flashing with anger as she slammed her palm down onto the desk in front of her._

"_And you've never come before?" He asked calmly, looking at the hand that had just hit his desk._

"_I couldn't."_

_He patiently waited for her to continue, but this only seemed to annoy her._

"_Listen, what else do you want me to say? He's been doing this for years and-"_

"_Has he ever touched you?"_

"_What?"_

"_Has he ever hit you, Kate?"_

"_No, but that's not why I'm here." She said through gritted teeth. "He should go to jail for this!"_

"_I can't do anything about it unless your mother's the one who is filing the complaint. Since he doesn't include you on this, I can't do anything about it."_

"_What?" She nearly yelled, tears in her eyes, anger written all over her expression._

"_I'm gonna have to ask you to control yourself, Kate." He smirked. "I'm sorry, I really am, but I'm just not able to help you. Now, you ever need anything else, and-"_

"_Forget it." She snapped, blinking back tears and storming out._

That was also the first time he had smiled at her. That smug, annoying smirk that he always flashed at her…The one she found so inviting and infuriating at the same time. It was funny, thinking that she'd seen it so many times and would never see it again. She wasn't exactly sure how that made her feel.

**Then there was the first time he had caught her –**

_This was after she had killed Wayne. She was staying at a hotel. She was paying for her room when she sensed someone watching her, but that wasn't much different than what she felt often. She headed up the stairs when the sense heightened and she heard a step behind her. She just kept walking, but her pulse quickened and her heart seemed to beat a mile a minute. For a moment, she thought she was okay, when a hand grabbed her wrist and pinned it behind her back, pressing her into the wall._

"_Hi, Sweetheart. Miss me?" He whispered into her ear._

"_Shutup." She snapped, pulling against him, to no avail._

"_Uh-uh-uh. You're comin with me, Kate." He said, slipping a cuff onto one wrist, and slipping his hand into the back pocket of her jeans, lifting the card key for her room and pulling her back, leading her along._

"_Let go of me." She nearly growled, once they got into the hotel room._

_He only laughed. "You think I'd give up a year's worth of work, now that I've finally got you? You know me better than that, Kate." He said, locking the door, still holding the other handcuff._

"_Maybe I do." She said, taking a step forward, closer, the tension on her cuffs slackening._

And that's what led to their first kiss. Well, that day in the hotel was the only time that they kissed, but it was a first nonetheless. She still remembered how it felt.

**Their First Kiss –**

"_Whatever you think you're doin, you best give it up, Katie." He chuckled as she came closer._

"_You may say it, but you don't want it." She whispered, bridging the final gap and kissing him._

_She felt him pull harder on the other end of the handcuffs, forcing her closer into him, and she took another tiny step closer, all that she could. They kept kissing and soon she found her arm wrap around his waist. He seemed to know what was happening, but was unwilling to stop. She slipped her own hand into his pocket, just as he had to her and searched it for the key. Once she found it, she slowly moved her hand and grabbed his gun on the opposite side of his jeans, yanking back._

_His breath came in and out in gasps as he stared at her, no surprise, but only disappointment on his face._

"_You don't wanna do this, Kate."_

"_Yes, I do." She said, pointing the gun at him and pulling her cuffed wrist hard. He let go and she took a few more steps back, the gun aimed at him the entire time, cocked and ready._

"_There's still time. You tell 'em your story, you turn yerself in."_

_She shook her head slowly. "I can't do that."_

"_Kate, think about-"_

"_I'm sorry." She whispered, tears glistening in her eyes._

_With that, she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. He fell to the ground, holding his bleeding leg and moaning in pain, while shouting after Kate to reconsider, shouts of anger and betrayal, that would soon turn to amusement. She pretended not to hear. She ran past him and climbed out of the window._

She sighed. There were so many more firsts for her…so many for them. Kate stared out at the small lump of dirt that had formed a grave, a scraggly cross sticking out of it. Their relationship had always been interesting, her relationship with anyone had been interesting. In fact, she didn't even know what to call what they had. Not a friendship, not anything more…An understanding. Maybe that's what they had.

Right or wrong, it didn't matter. She dusted herself off and stood, with one last look.

She'd never know for sure, because he was gone.

**The End**

_**A/n: Okay, I understand that to most this is just about the strangest pairing ever, but I thought I'd try it out, since I'm writing this for my friend deathbycollege. Check out her fic 'My Shape, Your Color' did I get that title right? LOL She has made me realize what an interesting chemistry they had, despite the age difference and the fact that I'm a diehard Skater. :D I would really appreciate a review! Please?**_


End file.
